fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goin' Nakey (Babysmurfrocks Series)/Part 2
Hearing Dil crying, Didi came into the living room to see what was wrong as she saw the mess. "Oh no, Stu come quick Dil made a mess!" Didi exclaimed calling out for Stu who running quickly into the living room. "Oh no…here Deed I'll clean this up while you give Dil a bath. Come on kids, you can play outside while I clean this up." Stu said as he leads the other babies outside. Didi of course took Dil upstairs as she put him into the bath and began to clean him up. While Didi did that, Stu of course cleaned up the mess in the playpen. Outside the babies were still more or less waking up fully as they all yawned as they walked over to the sandbox again. "Did that happen to you guys when you gots all nakie afore?" Kimi curiously asked "Did what happen?" Tommy asked "You know, haves an accident and go potty on the floor." Kimi said "Hm no I don't think sos, I think by thens my daddy putted me in some clotheses I couldn't take offs, well not right away, I did gets out of them eventually." Tommy explained "Yeah I rememebers acause you got nakie at that Wompbat thing your grandpa had to does." Chuckie said As Tommy and Chuckie explained to Kimi, and Phil and Lil since they weren't there at the time, Didi brought Dil outside. Of course, she had dressed him again, hoping he'd keep his diaper on this time. Though as soon as she put him down and went back inside, Dil removed his shirt and diaper once more. "What are you guys talking abouts?" Dil asked as he walked over to the others "Tommy and Chuckie were telling us abouts when Tommy gotted nakey." Savannah answered "Yeah I realized a lots more things about clotheses and why we have to wears them. Now I knows that wearing clotheses also keeps us from accidentally going potty on the floor and making a big mess when you're not potty trained yets." Tommy said as Dil blushed a bit in embarrassment from the mention of the mess he had made "Well…I don't cares, I still likes being nakey." Dil said "Whatever you says Dilly, now let's play with Reptar." Tommy suggested as the others agreed "I'll gets him Tommy." Dil said as he went over to the get Tommy's Reptar doll Walking over to the sandbox and grabbed Tommy's Reptar doll before walking back over to the others. However, as he was walking back he accidentally ended up peeing on Tommy's reptar doll. Seeing what Dil had done upset Tommy a lot as he frowned. "Dil! Now I haves to give Reptar a bathy!" Tommy exclaimed his face slowly turning red in anger as he grabbed the toy's arm "I-I'm sorry Tommy." Dil apologized Tommy just stomped away over to the garden hose to clean off his Reptar doll as Dil looked as if he was about to cry. He didn't mean to upset Tommy, hopefully Tommy would forgive him. "Maybe you should puts your clotheses back on now Dil." Savannah suggested "No, I don't wanna." Dil frowned, he was in a bit of a conflicting situation as if he kept his clothes off he might upset Tommy more but he really didn't want to put his clothes back on either. Tommy eventually came back over to the others with his Reptar doll "Okay guys Reptar's all clean. Now let's plays." The babies then all took turns as they made up some adventures while playing until it was time for the others to go home and they ate dinner. Dil was kind of upset still since Tommy really hadn't said anything to him since had what happened. "Hey Tommy?" Dil decided to say something "What?" Tommy responded "I'm really sorry about what happened afore…" Dil apologized again as Tommy sighed, he really couldn't stay mad forever "I know Dilly, but you really should keep your clotheses on except when you're taking a bathy." Tommy told Dil again "I'll thinks about it." As they continued to talk Didi then came to give them their baths and put on their pajamas before putting them both to bed. Of course, Dil didn't keep his pajamas on as he took them off as soon Didi closed the door. However, he decided, not wanting to make another mess in his crib, to at least keep his diaper on as he fell asleep not to long afterwards. The next day was pretty much started the same as the previous days have been which consisted of Dil taking off his clothes. However today they were supposed to go to the park but Didi was kind of frustrated at this point when Dil wouldn't keep on his clothes. "What are we going to do Stu? I can't take Dil to the park if he won't wear his clothes." Didi sighed "I'll take the kids to the park, you can just try and get Dil to wear something." Stu said as he grabbed his keys "Well, all right." Didi said "Come on kids, we're going to the park." Stu said Of course, upon hearing this the babies all stopped with what they were playing with as they all followed Stu out to the car. Didi however, picked up Dil before he could go outside with the others. "I'm sorry sweetie but you can't go to the park today." Didi said Dil frowned and squirmed in Didi's arms, why couldn't he go to the park with everyone else? He almost instantly began crying as he tried to get Didi to put him down but Stu had already begun to pull out of the driveway. "I'm sorry Dil but if you want to go to the park you'll have to wear your clothes." Didi said trying to comfort Dil Meanwhile in the car the other babies noticed that Dil wasn't with them. "Hey Tommy why didn't Dil come with us?" Savannah asked "Probably acause he won't wear his clotheses. I guess you can't go no wheres when you won't wears them." Tommy said as the others agreed Back at the Pickle's place, Dil had calm down as he frowned. Maybe not wearing clothes wasn't such a good idea if he couldn't go play in the park. 'Go To Part 3 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Goin' Nakey chapters